Childish Sparrow
by xmilotic
Summary: There were only three days left until her wedding. Everything was going perfectly well, but meeting the Heart Pirates changed her whole world. Mila can see two paths before her, one was becoming a polished doll while the other was to help the pirates find a new log pose. HeartPirates Nakama!genre.
1. Prologue

Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and the characters. All I own is a Satellite L755 toshiba series laptop and Mila.

* * *

**Childish Sparrow**

Prologue

Her wedding was merely three days away.

Three days and she would be a married woman; a woman that would support her future husband. She would have to polish herself in order to converse with others about political issues. Not to mention she would attend local fundraisers and rallies standing next to her husband like a graceful doll. Speak when being spoken to, and absolutely keep a smile in public.

She hated it.

The whole idea – the whole marriage façade was wrong. That's why when the people of this town were preparing for the wedding; it drove her up the wall. The brunette did not fancy her fiancée, and she certainly did not want to talk about politics; mainly because she didn't know anything about the issue. She was a herbalist for heaven's sake; not a doll to be polished and to be shown off to.

"Oh my, you look beautiful sweetie!" said the seamstress as she stared at the mirror in front of her with much adoration. "Oh my dear Mila, you're gorgeous!"

Mila almost didn't recognize herself as she stared at the mirror. Her hair was tied into a loose side bun and the ends of her hair were curly; also there were little white pearls as hair accessories. Then there was the white gorgeous dress that fit her curves perfectly. It was a lace v-shaped dress that had some pearls here and there on it. It had long sleeves so she could see the flowery patterns of it. Mila agreed with the seamstress, she really did look nice on it.

But everything about it felt so wrong.

"Beautiful," muttered the woman next to her again. "Oh your mother would have been so proud!"

The brunette had to look away from the mirror to glance at the seamstress as she noticed that the woman had eyes of approval to the dress she had on. She sucked her lips and then looked down at the wooden floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The seamstress was beginning to fuss about the back of her dress that was a v-shaped and was unsure if she should add frills or not. Mila had enough of this, she needed some air to breath in.

"Can I please take this off now?" Mila grumbled out and soon made a pleasant excuse for the seamstress to hear. "I really like it, but I want to keep it clean than have it sweaty for the wedding."

"Oh of course dear!"

With that Mila went to the dressing room and took off the dress that felt like it was burning her skin off. All of this was wrong.

The dress.

The hair.

The whole thing was wrong.

Not even her father would convince her that she was having cold feet. She knew that none of this was right, and time was running out for her. Mila wanted to fix things the right way, but she needed to figure out how exactly could she fix things the way they were supposed to go. There was no reason for her to marry the man who called himself her fiancée. It was not that she hated him, in fact she liked him, but she did not love him. Nor did he love her. Mila did not understand why two people who do not love each other had to be married to one another. Her parents did not go through that nor did his. So why?

Once she got off the dress, she put the lacy fabric on the coat hanger and quickly exited the shop saying a farewell to the old seamstress who was in charge of her wedding dress. When stepping outside, she could not breath when she saw the white ribbons in front of her. The whole town was gaily putting on the decorations for the wedding that was only three days away; _three bloody days away_. This whole town was suffocating her. Mila hastily made her way back home, which was on the hill on the other side of the town. She needed to get out of this place, and fast.

"Man what the hell is up with this town?" she heard someone say as she stopped for some rest due to her feet. She had forgotten to take off her wedding shoes, and her sandals were back at the shop; she did not want to go back at all.

Her blue eyes glanced at the person who had spoken earlier. To her surprise the guy was wearing a hat that read 'PENGUIN' on it, and then there was another guy with leopard print pants and hat. One of them looked puzzled by the whole scene of decorations while the other looked neither amused or bothered by it; Mila couldn't tell which. Both of them were not from this town since she couldn't recall their faces being here before. Perhaps these people were from the rival town on the other side of the island. Her eyes widen with hope, if they were then they could help her someway.

"Excuse me," Mila spoke up as she grabbed their attention. "Are you guys from the other town, Montague?"

She noticed that the guy with the Penguin hat blushed, and lightly scratched the side of his cheek. The other one, the broody one, was staring at her with his gray eyes. Mila struggled to look away; it was as if he was searching something from her, something important. She took more note of him; he wore a black-sleeved yellow hoodie, had pointed shoes, and wore small earrings on each ear. Mila also noticed his sword and his tribal tattoos. His lips formed a lazy smile.

"No."

Just for a moment all her hopes of getting out of this wedding were gone.


	2. The Old Granny on the Hill

Wow three awesome reviews guys, thank you so much and I replied to all of them I believe! So yay me, and thank you Mimi for loving it! Hopefully you'll also like this chapter too! I edited the prologue a little bit, but it's still the same content – with few extra sentences. Anyway, I look forward to reading more reviews on what you guys think about it!

Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and the characters. All I own is a Satellite L755 toshiba series laptop and Mila.

* * *

**Childish Sparrow**

Chapter One: The Old Granny on the Hill

They were not far from her house, and Mila had to glance back to see if the two guys she had met in town were keeping up; a lot of locals had a hard time getting to her place sometimes. It wasn't that the hill was steep; it was more that the road was pretty lengthy. She had heard Penguin, as he introduced himself earlier, complain to his companion if they were sure if Mila knew where she was going. Trafalgar Law did not respond to him and kept following the young brunette. She wondered if carrying that sword tired him during this long walk. Mila wasn't sure if she should trust these guys, they weren't even from Montague, the town on the other side of the island. But her mother had always taught her to help those in need, and these guys looked like they needed help.

She had asked them what they were doing in town earlier that hour; they merely replied that they needed to find someone who knew about a log pose. Mila knew of someone who could know about it; her grandmother, Nora. Because of that she decided to guide these two to her house where she knew her grandmother was working on her garden. She was always at her garden or in the living area commenting to the housemaids on how stupid her soon to be in-laws were; she sure had one hell of a grandmother.

Mila's blue eyes then recognized the familiar two story house her family owned. She raised her hand and pointed straight ahead. "That's the house over there my grandmother should be at home."

The two nodded and continued to follow her lead. Not long did they reach the earthly stone house; Mila had invited her guest inside and asked one of the housemaids where her grandmother was at. When the answer she wanted was given to her, she took the two men outside to the garden. The aroma of different flowers hit their noses as they entered the small garden filled with flowers and plants. They saw a gray haired old lady, looking over at her purple butterfly flower bush.

"Granny, we have visitors," announced Mila as they got closer to the presence of the older woman, Nora. Identical blue eyes as Mila's stared at her granddaughter and the two new guest. She studied the two new men, and looked at them from head to toe. The older woman looked displeased with such odd company; they looked like the local hooligans especially the one with the sword.

"Oh dear, why don't I find this reassuring," she muttered out loud enough for the rest to hear, Mila frowned. Nora straightened up, and came closer towards the company before her with her cane to support her footing.

Mila gave her a look that told 'please-stop-being-rude' to her grandmother. "This is my grandmother, Nora," she said taking a glance back at the two men, then back to her grandmother. "Granny this is Penguin and Trafalgar Law, be gentle with them." Again Mila gave Nora a look that seemed to plead with her Granny to obey her command.

Nora gave her a mocking surprised look to her brunette granddaughter. "I've always been tender as a young sheep with people," she gasped out looking a bit hurt. There was a blank stare from Mila while Penguin looked confused with what was going on and Law looked around the garden uninterested with the conversation at the moment. Nora's forehead creased down and her lips frowned, she did not like that blank stare from Mila; it was as if she was criticizing her personality. "Well most of the time," she admitted looking away from her granddaughter.

"Well on with it, why did you bring these," Nora once again analyzed the new guests before her, "lovely _tall_ young men onto my garden dear?"

Mila was about to respond back, but Law intervened before she could speak. "We're trying to find someone who could give us information of obtaining a log pose," he said as he watched the old woman carefully with his gray eyes. The old woman watched Law carefully trying to figure out the man before her.

"My, my, aren't you getting straight to the point," Nora said unsure if she liked the straight forwardness or disliked it. "Unsure if you're a civilized person with manners or a baboon trying to find ticks on his legs to look presentable for a ball! _And are you really that tall_?" Trafalgar Law kept his lazy smile on while Penguin gave a frown to the situation at hand. Mila gave her a disapproving look. "Granny!"

"Well it's true!" she protested facing Mila, defensive on her description she had uttered a few seconds ago. "As for you, what in heaven's sake do you have on your hair? Those things look like bird feces all over you head," she said as she studied the brunette's pearly hair accessories. Mila could see Penguin snicker from behind Law. "Horrid things you have on there, dear."

Mila's fingers reached to stroke the tips of her hair fondly. She liked them to be honest; she didn't know why her grandmother was being insulting all of a sudden. Mila's eyes glanced away from her grandmother and to one of the flower bushes, "It's for the wedding. Mrs. Ludi thought they looked good on me."

"Hmph, that old bat can't see what looks good on young girls anymore, not that she ever did in the first place," she uttered out then her attention was focused on the two new guest. "Well then let's go inside the living area to discuss about that log pose you two want," she turned to Mila with a pitiful look. "As for you, get those horrid things out of your head."

Mila looked defeated, and reluctantly went inside first in order to get those 'horrid things,' as her grandmother called them, off her head. Once she had left, Nora led the two young men to the living room area where they could talk more comfortably and discuss the matters at hand. Penguin and Law took a seat opposite from Nora while she was ordering the housemaid, they had seen earlier, about bringing tea for the guest. When the maid had left, Nora stared at them a little longer before she spoke. "So what brings two pirates into this island looking for a log pose? I must say, even a stupid pirate will know that they need a log pose before sailing in the Grand Line."

Penguin made a 'tch' sound and was about to claim that they weren't idiots, "We_ know_ that, we're not stupid. It's just that ours broke when we got here."

Nora raised an eyebrow.

The pirate continued, "Some guys from the other town mistook us for people of this town and started a fight. And in the process … somehow it broke…"

"Meaning you were a fool to slip and fall on the log pose," Nora concluded as she leaned back on her seat. Penguin's ears turned light pink from anger and embarrassment from the mistake he had done. Before he could make a snappy reply to the old woman, Nora continued. "Well I suppose it can't be helped, but why on earth didn't you kill those men?"

"You seem to know a lot about Montague," Law responded, his smile never faltering. The fact that Penguin didn't tell her that he was the one that fell on the log pose or the how they didn't kill those guys, interested the captain. Nora seemed much informed about a town that was not on friendly terms with hers. The captain couldn't help to wonder how she had figured out about Penguins mistake. "For someone who lives in a town that despises Montague's."

Nora's lips twitched upwards. "I have my ways. A little bird also told me what you have done in the past island you were residing in. I should tell you that a small Marine base here is on the lookout for you, they're not pleased that you ruthlessly killed their men." For a moment Law was amused by the information he had received from Nora. So even this island had happened to hear about the previous island he was at a couple of days ago; that was rather interesting for the pirate.

Penguin looked concern, but at the same time confused. "Wait why are you telling us this? We're pirates, why are you helping us?" Penguin was unsure why Nora was giving them these facts to them. Did she want them to know about the Marines residing here or perhaps she had mention this out of the blue.

"If it seems that way then I must have worded it wrong," said Nora indifferently.

Penguin was puzzled by this old lady, he really didn't know if she was helping them or not. "Anyway, about that log pose."

"Well since you didn't kill my granddaughter at first sight, I suppose I could tell you."

Penguin snapped at her angrily, "We're not random psycho murderers!"

Nora ignored him, and stared at Law as she said her information to him. "You do have to go back to Montague again, there is an old man just near by the west side of the town that could make you a log pose. You have to do something for him though, that's the way he works. He may ask you to …" Nora paused midway from her sentence when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The housemaid entered the room with a tray that had a teapot, teacups, teacup saucers, a plate of biscuits, and a small bowl that contained sugar. The maid placed it on the coffee table in front of them; just as she was about to serve them Nora raised her hand to stop her. "That's alright; we can serve ourselves on our own. By the way, where is that granddaughter of mine?"

The housemaid looked a little nervous to respond back to Nora. Her eyes were trying to find something interesting that staring at blue eyes. The housemaid bit her bottom lip and began to hesitate in her response. "She…well she…"

"Out to go to Montague I see," Nora said as she took the teapot and began to serve herself some of the chamomile tea. "And she knows today is that dinner with those ill looking in-laws of hers. Well who could blame her, that frightful ill-woman brings such a dark atmosphere into the room. Oh dear, I just hope Mila doesn't get herself killed before the wedding." She smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "I know I would. Wouldn't you two agree?"

"I'm not sure if that old bat wants her granddaughter dead or alive," muttered Penguin to himself as he just sat there not taking anything to drink or eat.

"I believe we should head out now," announced Law also not touching the dishware in front of him. "Let's go Penguin." The two pirates stood up and were heading towards the door in order to leave.

"I should say, you are quite rude and ill mannered," Nora interrupted as she set her teacup on the teacup saucer. "Then again you two _are_ pirates," she muttered under her breath. "Mr. Wallace, the man you two are seeking, is quite fond of _pretty young_ girls. I do hope you have a crewmate that can pucker her lips and manipulate him to bend down to your needs. If not then you are a lost cause. I do bid you a farewell." She took a sip of tea once again; her blue eyes stared at gray ones for a while.


	3. Fainting in Distress

I apologize for the long delay of this update, but life happened and it's hard to come back to writing after a long hiatus.

Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and the characters. All I own is a Satellite L755 toshiba series laptop and Mila.

* * *

**Childish Sparrow**

Chapter Two: Fainting in Distress

Mila was careful to not be noticed by a civilian from Montague as she hid her face with her green parka hood. There were moments when Mila felt like she was about to be caught from some Montague resident; who knew what could happen if she were to be caught by someone. Adjusting her green parka jacket, the brunette swiftly got off the main street. Instead Mila hid herself in the alleyways that she was familiar with. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued her way towards her future destination. She had to find a place to stay for the night. Hopefully by the afternoon Mila would be back to her town after she completed her little mission for the night.

"Are you lost over there?" questioned a person – Mila guessed it was a male due to the tone of the voice the person had.

The female froze stiff, her heartbeats quicken as she continued to hear footsteps come closer towards her. For some reason her feet would not move from that spot; it was as if she was glued to the ground. Fear took control of her body as it began to tremble. Biting her bottom lip, Mila was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. Running a break for it was stupid and out of the question – it would only bring alarming news to the people of this town. It was something she was trying to avoid. Burn her for not being more secretive! Now how in the world was she supposed to do in order to get this person off her back? Biting her bottom lip Mila lowered her head; she mutely shook her head hoping that the speaker had seen that.

"Ah, I see," there was an awkward pause in that. "Well it seems I'm lost then… perhaps you could help me find my way?"

Mila's muscles relaxed just a bit, her back still turned away from the speaker. Good, the person was not a local, so he wouldn't recognize her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned around to face the person.

"You see, I lost my sight on one of my crewmates and now I'm a bit lost."

A small 'o' shaped her lips, and her eyes widen in amazement and there was a hint of fear as well. An enormous giant furry polar bear stood before her wearing the peculiar set of clothing with him; an orange jumpsuit and light brown boots. Beady little black eyes stared at her and blinked a couple of times. The mammal was clearly taller than the young brunette. Bit by bit, Mila started to piece the information before her. There was a giant polar bear (wearing a jumpsuit of all things) staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

Human intuition told her to make a run for it. Now.

Mila started to get her senses back, and made a run for it. What was the best possible way to escape a polar bear?

"Ah wait!" it cried out.

There was no way she would glance back, Mila kept running to get away from that monstrous mammal. Warm tears started to form in her eyes as she passed two drunkards, still being followed by the huge polar bear. Mila could tell that there was a possibility of her death since all she was doing was running around with no real direction to go to. The boots behind her still kept trying to catch up to her. She had to run, and run fast.

Was this creature not going to give up on his chase?

Maybe he was hungry and was hunting for _her_. Her imagination was going wild now. Mila paled as she made a quick turn to the left ending up in the harbor where she could see all the ships in Montague were sheltered.

'_Oh no,_' the anxiety was going through her system; her body began to tremble and sweat. Each second her heart kept accelerating. '_Dead end. I'm going to die. Think Mila. Think!_'

"Please wait!"

For the first time, the brunette glanced back to see the bear catch up to her. Mila felt her stomach sink as the polar bear got closer and she backed away at each step. Her mind was not even asking why this polar bear could talk. It only told her to keep running for her life if she wanted to be alive, but she her body would not react to her thoughts of running. Cheeks flushed and head aching, Mila's body felt very weak since she was beginning to lose all her senses. Her breathing began to quicken and her abdomen began to become quite distressed. The polar bear took another step closer towards her, and in that moment her vision began to blur.

The bear took one last step. "Um, are you okay?"

Mila blacked out the next second.

* * *

A man with a sky blue tassel knitted hat glanced around the street full with active civilians going on about. The young man scratched the back of his neck, unsure where in the world he was. The frown on his face scared the local kids away. The man didn't mind it one bit, he didn't need energetic little rascals in his way. Right now what he needed to do was to find his crewmate he had lost a little while ago, and get back to the ship where his captain may have gotten back to wherever he and the navigator had gone.

"Damn it Bepo, where did you go?" muttered the tassel hat young man looking around for a familiar orange jumpsuit. It would be best if he went to one of those deserted alleyways, perhaps his crewmate had gone there. As to why, the young man had no idea. He wasn't a giant talking polar bear. Just as he was about to go into one random alley, he noticed two familiar people walking their way.

"Oi! Penguin! Captain!" he shouted out waving at them to catch their attention. Luckily for him, they did notice.

"Puffin?" asked Penguin looking a bit surprised that the young man was here. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to watch the ship!"

Puffin took a step back and lips twitched. It was true, he was ordered to be at the ship. What was he supposed to say to the Captain and Penguin?

"Y-You see, Bepo asked me to go with him since Dirk told him to get some ingredients while he went fishing…" he mumbled out as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He was scared to go alone?"

There was an awkward pause until Penguin spoke. "So who's watching the ship?"

Puffin did not speak for he knew he was going to get a scolding. Sweat rolled down his cheek due to his uneasiness; he was expecting the Captain to give him a good scolding, but surprisingly it never came. Trafalgar Law merely adjusted his nodachi to rest on his other shoulder. Puffin gave a sigh as the captain decided to enter the alleyway, forgetting to give him a scold or even a glare. Instead something had caught his interest; the young man wondered what it could be. Both crewmates glanced at each other before following their captain. It was only a short distance until they got to the harbor. What caught their sight was their furry crewmate, Bepo. The polar bear was not alone though, there was a woman lying down on the ground unconscious.

"What the hell?!" wailed Puffin as he did not take his eyes off the young woman then his attention was on the polar bear. "What did you do?!"

Bepo turned around to face his comrades and captain, he did not look surprised that they were behind him. The face he had on, openly told them that he was innocent. Still he felt it was best if he apologized even though he didn't think he had done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled out apologetic for whatever actions he had done. This time he did not look down or hunch his shoulders looking remorseful at all.

"Bepo don't apologize if you don't look guilty!" both Penguin and Puffin cried out giving a comical glare with their teeth exposing.

Law took a good look at the body before taking a step closer and kneeling down. With his free hand he turned over the body of the young woman. Grey orbs stared at the familiar unconscious brunette.

Penguin was the first one to react after his captain examined her; he recognize the brunette on the ground. "I-It's her!" he cried out pointed his finger at the lifeless female. Bepo and Puffing gave Penguin a baffled look unsure how Penguin knew the woman.

Law's lips formed a lazy smile as he stared at the young woman before him.


	4. The Pirate Captain

Because I know it's been a very long time, here's another chapter in the same week. Thank you for the new follows, favorites, and reviews! Again, I'm very sorry for the long delay of updates these past three months.

Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and the characters. All I own is a Satellite L755 toshiba series laptop and Mila.

* * *

**Childish Sparrow**

Chapter Three: The Pirate Captain

"Why bring her to the ship?" whispered Puffin the tassel hat young man to Penguin who was walking next to him. The captain and Bepo were in front of them as Bepo carried the young woman back to the ship for a medical checkup. Puffin had no idea what to think the moment he saw the young brunette on the floor out cold or the moment the captain decided to take her to the ship. Puffin's lips formed a frown as he crossed his arms. It made no sense, just who in the world was this woman?

Penguin stood quiet as they continued their way to the ship. This was making the younger guy uneasy in this whole silence as they walked. His focus was on the unconscious body that Bepo was carrying. There was nothing special about this person. It was just some knocked out girl that Bepo scared because let's face it, there were rarely any talking polar bears in this island – correction there were none. It was very rare for his captain to take some stranger to the ship. Law only took in those who he seemed fit to get on his ship. Puffin bit the side of his cheek as he was annoyed by her presence. Just who was this girl anyway? She looked just about his age and average looking – not a real beauty to the eye; at least not enough for Penguin and him to drool over.

"Not sure, but captains orders, and you know how he is," Penguin said as he casually placed his hands inside his pockets. "He knows what he's doing."

When they reached the ship, Law and Bepo went to the infirmary room while Puffin and Penguin were ordered to watch if anyone came close to the ship. Bepo quickly set the girl down on the bed inside the infirmary room; he turned her body into a recovery position just in case she lacked oxygen in her system. Law took his time to grab a glass of water and getting a syringe as well as a small bottle of transparent fluid; he placed the items in a silver tray.

"Ah, captain! I think she's waking up!" called Bepo frantically trying to get Law to take notice.

"Bepo, take a step back," ordered Law as he held a tray from the stuff he had gotten just a few seconds ago. The polar bear with the orange jumpsuit obeyed his captain, and took a couple of steps back in order to give the unconscious girl some air. Law placed the tray in the table next to the bed; his gray orbs landed on Mila who began to stir. Mila's eye began to sluggishly open wide, revealing her blue eyes to the ship's captain. Her vision was blurry, but after a couple of blinks she recognized the captain's face before.

"I-It's you," she muttered out, having a difficult time to move her fingers. There was no way she could move any part of her body, and it worried her, "…what happened?" This question was more to herself than to Law. Mila took the time to have a good look around the room. It was wooden that's for sure, and there were cabinets – tons of them. A counter that held what looked like medical instruments guessed the young woman. There was only one bed, the one she was currently occupying and a nightstand next to it. Although it almost scared her for a moment, there was also a statue of the bear she had seen back in a random alleyway. That was a funny way to decorate a room that looked like a sickbay. There was some relief in Mila as she noted that it was only some weird decorative statue and not an actual living polar bear.

The brunette let out a short chuckle, "Good. It was only a … weird dream then."

Law said nothing as he uncapped the bottle and placed the needle inside, with the plunge he drew in some of the fluid inside the barrel.

"What was a weird dream?" asked the fuzzy polar bear not blinking his beady little black eyes.

Mila froze solid not expecting the bear statue to talk back. Her eyes then focused on the other human being in the room. "M-Mr. Law … t-there's a t-t-talking … polar b-bear in this room," Mila whispered in short breaths as beads of sweat began to roll down her face at a rapid speed. She was beginning to go on a hyperventilating mode. What were they going to do now inside a room with a giant polar bear? Mila knew she did not have the energy to get up or even try to run for her dear sweet life.

"So it seems," was the casual response that Law gave to Mila. That response did not help her.

"Eh?"

Law's lazy smile never faltered as he turned her arm, and gently rubbed the upper part of her forearm trying to feel for a blood vein. "Bepo, get me the bottle of alcohol."

"Aye aye captain!" saluted the bear before he went to search for the specific bottle Law had mentioned.

Mila stared at the bear with wide eyes, then quickly to Law. "Y-You … know this… bear!?"

"Miss Mila, it is best if you do not talk until I give you some medicine to calm you down," he said as he glanced back as Bepo was frantically looking for the bottle of alcohol. It seems as if someone had misplaced it once again.

Mila's brain finally registered that he was going to inject something into her. Swiftly, she took back her arm with whatever force she had and sat up straight. Mila hugged her arm protectively and a frown was in her face. "C-Can't … you use … linden tea?!" Mila hissed out, narrowing her eyes at the captain of the ship. "S-Something to… relax me!"

"..I don't believe we own such option," he replied back. Mila said nothing, and frantically watched the bear in action. This was the very first time Mila had met a polar bear, she had only heard about them residing in winter islands. Not to mention that the creature could talk, and that was not a very common trait. She scooted away from Law when Bepo delivered the bottle of alcohol. Her lips were shut, trying not to scream for the abnormalities of this room. Bears were not tamed to obey humans, yet Bepo did just the opposite of a normal behavior polar bear.

"This is merely to stop you from breathing more than you should, unless you are willing to stay in this condition," he said calmly, almost mocking her. Law's gray eyes stared at her blue ones, waiting for her to give in. And she did as she thrust her arm forward giving him a dirty look. He only gave a chuckle before taking her arm. Of course before sticking a needle on to her forearm he turned to the bear. "Bepo," the doctor gave a small glance back. "See if Dirk is back and go tell him to make something for Miss Mila here."

"Aye aye!" Bepo cried out as he quickly left the room.

Mila felt a pinch on her forearm, and slowly glanced at it. The doctor had already started to inject the fluids inside her system. Once taking the needle out, he placed cotton dipped in alcohol where he had taken out the needle. Pressing the cotton on the small injury, a small amount of blood stained the white fluffy cotton. The brunette's arm began to relax as she felt much more tranquil than before. There was an awkward pause before she began to ask questions.

"Who is that polar bear?" she muttered out as her eyes were observing the part where Law had just struck a needle inside of her.

"Part of my crew."

Mila's eyes widen at Law's plain and simple response.

"You," she paused for a brief moment before continuing. "You have a bear in your crew. A talking bear."

"Yes," he said as he stood up and began to clean up. Mila noticed how tall this man was and wondered how in the world he could freakishly tame a polar bear – a talking polar bear. He said nothing more as he put away the bottle of alcohol where he would know where to find it next time, then disposed the used cotton and syringe after.

"You're saying everything as if there was nothing anomalous about it," Mila noted as she was unsure why he deviated the subject of a talking polar bear. Law began to look inside one of the cabinets in search of something. The man did not speak another word to her. Uncomfortable with being ignored, Mila kept talking although some part of her knew that he would not respond back.

"Ah, well … besides the peculiar crewmate you have with you … er – where exactly am I? If what happened to me back in the alleyway wasn't a dream then I'm sure I was in the harbor with your … um Bepo was it?" Mila nodded in confirmation. Yes, the bear was called Bepo as she recalled the tall slender man say it before to it. Her eyes broaden as she noticed Law's hand in front of her holding two pills, and a glass of water. Deliberately, she took them without asking what they were for; however, her eyes asked what these were for.

"Anti-inflammatory pills," he informed the brunette. "Your left foot is mildly sprained."

Surprised, Mila began to wonder how he knew. "W-What? How did you – "

"Walking in heels from Capulet to your house is quite unwise. I'd advise you to stick with normal shoes with that kind of distance, as well as not walking all the way to Montague with a sprained foot."

Mila's face began to flush, so he _had_ noticed her odd walking from their previous encounter; she was sure she held in the pain in not showing any signs of discomfort. It was all because of that time when she first tried the heels back with Mrs. Lundi where she had landed on the side of her foot. How folly. Before she took the pills, she asked, "What are you? A doctor?" She then gulped down the pills and the glass of water after.

"Why yes. I am Miss Mila."

The brunette looked up at the man before her, he had a small smile on his lips and his eyes looked quite content and just slightly amused. Mila had to look away from him, even though she helped them before she knew nothing of them. Perhaps she should be more like her father – more distrustful towards strangers. Mila took the time to think of another question to get away from the silence.

"S-So captain huh," she nervously stated his status as she twiddled with her thumbs. "I thought there was already a captain here in the Marine base." For some reason Mila felt his smile broadening, and she found it quite spine-chilling for a second.

"No," his response was cool and collective. "Miss Mila, I should also advise you to be more … wise to find out who you help out next time."

Mila blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Why?"

Law took a step closer towards the bed; his hands were inside his pockets and even without his long sword, the man looked dangerous. Mila scooted just a bit back, her head and back touched the wooden wall behind her. All of a sudden Mila was cautious where she was currently residing in; she felt like a trapped mouse with her predator ready to attack when necessary.

A 'huh' sound came out of him as his smiling face never faltered. "You're on a pirate ship Miss Mila." He overlooked the shocked expression he was seeing from her as he continued to speak, "Seeing as how you helped me out once with you familiarizing me with your grandmother, I'm grateful. I'd like to repay your … kindness. However under the circumstances that I used medical care on you, which is quite expensive to get, I think your kindness is quite partial. I believe you still need to help me a little bit more, young Miss."

Mila was silent until she uttered two profane words that a soon-to-be lady should not say, "…Fucking shit."


End file.
